schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Joker (The Brave and the Bold)
Joker ist ein Schurke aus der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht zum ersten Mal in der dreizehnten Folge der ersten Staffel auf. Biographie Vergangenheit Joker ist ein wahnsinniger Superschurke aus Gotham und der Erzfeind von Batman. Bündnis mit Batman Nachdem Owlman aus einer Paralleldimension auf die Erde reist, nutzt er Batmans Abwesenheit aus um als Batman verkleidet Verbrechen in Gotham zu begehen. Das führt dazu, dass Batman schon bald von der Polizei sowie seinen Heldenfreunden gejagt wird, als er nach Gotham zurückkehrt. Als er kurz davor steht, von seinen alten Kameraden gefangengenommen zu werden, wird er von Joker in eine leere Lagerhalle gezogen. Joker behauptet, dass ihr Spiel doch sonst immer recht einfach war und es festgelegte Rollen gab. Er behauptet auch, dass Batman keine Chance gegen ihn hat, wenn er nun glaubt, die Seiten wechseln zu können um Joker auszustechen. Batman schlägt Joker kurzerhand nieder, hält aber ein als Joker verrät, dass er nicht kämpfen will sondern vorschlagen will, dass sie zusammenarbeiten. Batman erkennt, dass Joker durchschaut hat, dass ein Doppelgänger von Batman für das Chaos in der Stadt verantwortlich ist. Batman lehnt Jokers Vorschlag ab und lässt ihn angekettet zurück, aber Joker erinnert ihn daran, dass Owlman Batman ebenbürtig ist und er daher Hilfe von jemandem wie Joker braucht - der Batman immerhin schon einige Male fast besiegt hätte. Batman erkennt, dass Joker recht hat. Nachdem die beiden durch einen Trick Batmans Superheldenkameraden entkommen sind, die Jagd auf den scheinbaren Verbrecher Batman machen, fordert Batman von Joker, dass dieser ihm sein Wort gibt dass er niemandem etwas zu Leide tut. Widerwillig willigt Joker ein und schaut sich dann interessiert im Innenraum des Batmobils um, wo Joker sich selbst ausknockt als er einen Knopf drückt, der Schlafgas freisetzt. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, erkennt er verzückt dass er in der Bathöhle ist und schaut sich interessiert um. Nachdem Batman dort einige Nachforschungen angestellt hat, brechen die beiden wieder auf. Als sie Owlman finden, hält Joker sich zuerst zurück, während Batman seinen Doppelgänger besiegt. Dann aber zückt er einen Raketenwerfer und feuert auf die beiden. Dies führt aber dazu, dass Batman unter Trümmern begraben wird und Joker ihn retten muss, kurz bevor Owlman ihn mit dem Batmobil überfahren kann. In Batmans Ersatz-Batmobil verfolgen sie Owlman, der das Arsenal des Batmobils nutzt um sie abzuschütteln. Als Joker sieht, dass ein Kind kurz davor ist, von Owlmans Bomben getötet zu werden, wendet Joker und rettet das Kind, welches sich sogar bei ihm bedankt. Als Batman und Joker daraufhin weiter nach Owlman suchen, erreichen sie eine Lagerhalle, in der Owlman und weitere Schurken die entführten Helden gefangenhalten. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden Gruppen. Black Manta feuert dabei Laserstrahlen auf Joker, denen dieser aber ausweicht. Joker schleudert einen Boxhandschuh an einer Sprungfeder auf Manta, der dem Angriff aber seinerseits ausweicht und die Sprungfeder mit seinen Laserstrahlen zerstört. Die Feder schnellt zurück und trifft Joker am Kopf, was Joker zu Boden wirft. Schließlich unterbricht Owlman den Kampf und macht Joker das Angebot, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Er wirft Joker eine Fernbedienung zu und verrät, dass dieser eine Falle aktiviert, die Batman gefangennehmen kann. Joker zögert zwar kurz, gibt dann aber zu sich zwar Mühe gegeben zu haben, aber dennoch erkannt zu haben, dass das Heldentum nichts für ihn ist. Wahnsinnig lachend drückt er den Knopf, woraufhin Batman von Glaswänden umgeben wird, in die eine kochend heiße Flüssigkeit hineinläuft. Die Schurken halten Batman für tot, in Wahrheit konnte er sich aber mithilfe des Phasenschieber-Oszillators retten und erscheint nun hinter den Schurken. Batman zeigt sich von Jokers Verrat unbeeindruckt und offenbart, dass er von Anfang an damit gerechnet hatte. Da der Oszillator Zeit in anderen Welten schneller vergehen lässt, hat Batman diverse Welten aufgesucht und seine jeweiligen Doppelgänger mit zurückgebracht, die nun ebenfalls durch das Portal treten und sich einen Kampf mit Owlman und seiner Gruppe liefern. Zeitgleich befreien sie die Helden, so dass diese ihre jeweiligen Schurken ausschalten können. Batman liefert sich derweil ein Duell mit Owlman, gerät dabei aber gemeinsam mit Joker unter die Falle, die er für Batman erschaffen hatte. Batman nutzt die Gelegenheit um die Falle zu aktivieren, wodurch sowohl Owlman als auch Joker von dem flüssigen Klebstoff umschlungen und eingefroren werden. Sie werden aber schon kurz darauf aus dem Klebstoff befreit und Joker wird ins Gefängnis gebracht. Todesrennen Einige Zeit später verfolgt Batman Joker, nachdem dieser nach einem begangenen Verbrechen in seinem Jokermobil davonrast. Dabei wird er von Green Arrow unterstützt und die beiden Helden fahren in ihren eigenen Wagen dem Joker hinterher. Mit ihrer Spezialausrüstung können sie die Räder des Wagens zerstören, woraufhin Joker einen Heißluftballon aus seinem Wagen aufgehen lässt und davonfliegen will. Allerdings können sowohl Batman als auch Green Arrow Projektile abschießen, die den Ballon zum Platzen bringen so dass Joker wieder auf die Erde herunterkracht. Joker ist einige Zeit später einer der Schurken, der von Mongul in eine Wüste auf der Erde teleportiert wird. Dort hat Mongul ein Todesrennen geplant, in dem die anwesenden Helden und Schurken durch die Wüste fahren und das Ziel erreichen müssen - ansonsten ist alles erlaubt. Mongul droht, dass die Erde zerstört wird wenn sein Champion Steppenwolf das Rennen gewinnt. Sollte einer der Helden oder Schurken gewinnen, würde dieser allerdings zum Herrscher der Erde ernannt werden und könnte mit ihr machen, was immer er wolle. Joker kommentiert während des Rennens höhnisch die Aktionen der anderen Teilnehmer. Er hilft Black Manta dabei, Batman über eine Klippe zu rammen und stößt kurz daraf auch Manta herab. Einige Zeit später sorgt Joker absichtlich dafür, dass Guy Gardner die Konzentration verliert und somit seinen Wagen nicht aufrechterhalten kann. Als Gardner plötzlich ohne Wagen auf der Straße steht, will Joker ihn noch überfahren, was ihm aber nicht gelingt. Da nicht mehr viele Fahrer übrig sind, fokussieren sich Batman und Huntress darauf, Joker aus dem Verkehr zu schaffen. Joker will dies verhindern, indem er Huntress' Motorrad mit Säure bespritzt, aber bevor ihr Rad verunfallt feuert Huntress noch einen Pfeil auf Jokers Reifen und zerstört diesen. Sowohl Joker als auch Huntress verlieren die Kontrolle und rasen über die Klippe und während Huntress scheinbar stirbt, wird Joker als Verlierer nach Warworld teleportiert. Dort gelingt den Helden, die verloren haben, die Flucht und sie sabotieren den Kriegsmond, so dass dieser zerstört wird. Sie lassen die gefangenen Schurken aber nicht zurück sondern sperren sie in einer von Guy Gardner geschaffenen Green Lantern-Sphäre, aus der sie nicht entkommen können. Galerie JokerRettetBatman.png|Joker rettet Batman JokerBedrohtBatman.png|Joker bedroht Batman JokerPlant.png|Joker schlägt einen Pakt vor SchurkenBeimTodesrennen.png|Einige Teilnehmer des Todesrennens JokerRennenBegeistert.png|Joker ist begeistert von dem Rennen Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Superschurke Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Inhaftiert